


Sam Only Wants One thing

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Confessions, M/M, New Years Resolutions, Secrets, Sneaky Sam, hunters and angels, terrible resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Hunters never make New Years Resolutions. What's the point when you don't know if you'll be around to keep them?So why's Sam so damn keen on it this year?





	Sam Only Wants One thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a themed challenge with a word limit.
> 
> I swear, getting it under 500 words was rough - the original 'draft' was a little over 600 words which (for me) is super short already. But I did it! and just in time too. Last day to post is today, PST so i'm getting this in UNDER THE WIRE!
> 
> The theme was terrible New Years Resolutions. I'm not entirely sure i got the terrible part down. OH well.

“We should make New Year’s resolutions,” Sam said apropos of nothing.

Dean spit out his coffee. “What?”

Sam leveled a bitch face at him. Dean was too tired to figure out which one – Sam had too many. He needed more coffee. Coffee he’d just wasted.

“Fuck” he said, mopping up the spill. “What the hell are you thinkin’? We’re hunters. We don’t  _do_ resolutions.”

“I dunno. Anything we want. I was thinking – “ Sam said after a pause, “We could do a joint one. Like – resolving not to keep secrets from each other anymore – no lying. That sort of thing.”

There was an odd look in his eyes as he suggested this and Dean squinted at his brother suspiciously. “That’s a  _terrible_  idea, Sam. I’d be breaking it the second midnight struck.”

“Aha!” Sam leaped to his feet. “So you admit it! What are you hiding, Dean?”

“N-nothing!” Dean said defensively, his eyes shifting away.

Cas stepped inside the room, his head tilted. “You can’t hide it forever, Dean. And I really think Sam would be more supportive then you think.”

Sam pounced, throwing a hurt look and puppy dog eyes at his brother. “Cas knows, but not me? I’m your brother, Dean. I thought you loved me. How come  _he_ gets to know?”

“Cause I ain’t banging you, I’m banging him, okay? He’s the damn secret! Cas and I are together – happy now?” Dean’s face paled as he realized what he’d said.

“Together?” Sam prodded.

“Yeah, together. As in naked sexy times, handholding, the whole nine yards.” Dean looked at Sam nervously.

Sam grinned. “There, was that so hard to admit? Now the two of you can stop sneaking around the bunker.”

Dean blinked. “Wait, you  _know_?”

“Yep.”

“And you don’t care?”

“Nope. Welcome to the family, Cas. Now that’s done, I was serious about those resolutions. Cas, what do you resolve to do better in the new year?”

Cas’s head tilted once more, thinking and Dean laughed in relief, speaking before Cas could. “I resolve to eat more bacon and drink more beer,” Dean grinned.

Sam made a face. “That’s horrible. You’re gonna have a heart attack.”

“I won’t let that happen, Sam,” Cas said seriously. Dean smirked and leaned back in his chair. “Also, I resolve to give Dean at least twice as many orgasms this year than I did last.” Cas leaned forward earnestly. “He really likes it when I – “

“Whoa, whoa! Sam doesn’t need to know all that!”

“But Dean,” Cas chided. “No more secrets.”

Sam spluttered, his voice squeaking, “No, that’s ok. You can keep those. I do  _not_ need to know!”

“Are you sure, Sam?” Cas followed Sam as Sam tried to make his escape. “You expressed a desire for full disclosure and I just wanted to accomoda-“

“Not listening, Cas!” Sam shouted.

Dean was left behind, hands wrapped around a cold mug, a grin spreading over his face.  _Well now, this had potential._

Time to get to work.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to hear someone read this (complete with accent) - oddsockandstuff did an audio promo for this months coldest hits and i love it!  
> [Check it out ](https://oddsocksandstuff.tumblr.com/post/169997254076/sam-only-wants-one-thing-by-pherryt-narrated-here)


End file.
